OCDaughter
by mouldycuppatea
Summary: Marrige; Birth of twins, brother dies sister survies...just how much tramua does one little girl have to go through, how much longer can she look at her parents and they understand what she's going through. AU. My first story! Sorry if it sucks! R/M Other


It felt as if his chest had collapsed, yet the words in which Marissa spoke wouldn't stop flowing from her mouth, tears falling dejectedly down her pale cheeks. "A mistake we made seven years ago...Seven years!" Looking at her in disgust Ryan shook his head. "Your right... It was a mistake...is that you want to hear? Our mistake...our daughter who is lucky to be alive" She broke-broke into a million pieces, falling down beside him in gut wrenching sobs, the whites of her knuckles clenching the carpeted floor.

The child's eyes hardened...watching her parents fall apart; something she blamed herself for. Strong arms wrapped around her mother, as if she were about to disappear into thin air, the only line in which her father could keep her to him, without drowning himself. There was no going back this time-this time she wouldn't come back.

Amilie Atwood had been born prematurely and severely ill, it was her that had made it...her twin brother had died only hours after, after fighting for breath...breath he had given to her in order to have survived. Anaemia...that's what they had said-yet with Amilie Atwood, it was problem after problem, things wouldn't be quite right-things would have to be counted-and mislaid in order to complete her routine day-and routine it had to be, otherwise tears and tantrums would commence. It was not that Amilie chose to be a difficult child-it was simply because she_**had **_to do things the way she needed it to be done, in her opinion it was if someone was writing the story for her, she had no control of her own life.

"_One...two, three, four, five, six, seven...fourteen...twenty-one-NO!" _Amilies cheeks puffed into anger-she hadn't counted quickly enough and now she had to start over again-then she could move, yet she couldn't seem to take her eyes off her fallen mother. _'Amilie why are you such a stupid child...that's what you are, do you realise your killing your parents? I think you would like that wouldn't you? Leave before things get worse.' _This was the person in her mind-the person that wrote the story she couldn't seem to get used to.

Lying completely still, a wreck on the floor, Marissa's tears began to subdue, yet she were still, numb unfeeling. Watching Ryan lift her to her feet she grabbed hold of him crashing her lips against his. "Please..." The urgency in her voice made him shudder-it was the wrong kind of urgency, like a hollow tree...but she needed this. Nodding Ryan lift her up against him, moving her swiftly to where he could before she ripped his clothes off completely.

The young girl didn't understand why her mother and father frequently did that, but she understood it made things better between them. With great force of emotion, Amilie rushed with great speed up into the pink depths of her own solitude, grabbing what few things she felt important her toy duck, pictures of her parents coins from her savings...anything she could pack and with little effort her small frame wondered out the door, leaving the distance shatter of glass in her wake.

The sun filtered through the blinds, stirring the troubled lovers from their sleep...The kitchen floor, nothing different from there last time. Moving into a sitting position Marissa let out a groan her body aching. "Ryan? Get up, Amilie will be up soon." Letting her eyes wander over to his naked torso, Marissa winced at the nail marks she had left on his chest. They were hardly like this-Marissa and Ryan were the perfect couple, Amilie was the perfect little girl, yet sometimes the cracks would show, cracks that none of them were responsible for. Adjusting his eyes to the light of the morning, Ryan nodded looking at his wife. He could tell she had a wall up around her again, just waiting for something to break it down...little did he know the breaking of that wall would be the cause of her house falling down around her.


End file.
